dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frost
|Race = Frieza's race |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = Emperor |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Frieza (Universe 7 counterpart) }} Frost (フロスト, Furosuto) is the emperor of Universe 6 and a selected member to represent Champa in the 5-on-5 match with Beerus's team. Overview Appearance In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to first form Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, one major difference from Frieza is his blue skin color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has differently shaped ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons the shoulder guards, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "shoulder guards" are part of his skin, given how similar in appearance it is to some of the other coverings he has on, like what appears to be hip guards, which might also be a part of his body). Frost also appears to wear a full skin tight black covering from the torso down. Finally, he appears to wear some sort of boots, which might actually be his bare feet. When Frost transforms, he takes on appearances similar to Frieza's third and final forms. Compared to Frieza's third form, Frost's has only one set of horns, which retains its shiny black appearance. In the form that resembles Frieza's final form, his neck turns white. Personality Frost is said by Piccolo to not have an evil aura. Frost is a gentleman who respects his opponents whilst in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Frost is from Universe 6 and is born of Frieza's race. He is the emperor of Universe 6.V-Jump, 2016 He is selected by Champa himself to be part of his team to compete in the tournament between Universe 6 and 7. The day of the competition, Frost attends with the rest of his team: Hit, Cabba, Botamo, and Magetta. Before taking the exam that is required to compete, Frost is watched by Goku and Vegeta, whom they believe him to be Frieza. Upon hearing this, Frost glances at the two Saiyans. However, Frost doesn't pay too much attention. Frost sits down to begin the written exam required to participate in the tournament. After the ten minute time limit, he manages to pass the exam. He then watches the first match between Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Goku manages to beat Botamo by throwing him out of the ring. Frost is told by Champa he's the next combatant in the tournament. Before Frost and Goku begin their match, Frost and Goku wish each other luck and even shake each others' hands. As soon as the match is begun by the Tournament Presenter, Frost rushes Goku and they both start throwing blows at each other in a rapid succession. They fight until Goku uppercuts Frost in the gut and kicked, sending Frost to the arena ground. Goku thinks that Frost is trying to see what his true power is but Frost claims he isn't doing such. Frost is told to transform into his final form by Goku but is confused, wondering how he knew. He is told that Goku fought someone similar to him but requests not to speak about it. Frost then transforms into his "final form". Frost wants Goku's approval on the form and he gets the okay. Before they continue their match, Frost wants to know if his other has beaten him but Goku's decides to leave it be so Frost assumes he didn't win. Then, they continue their match. Frost in his transformation continues to fight on par with Goku. Frost fires a finger beam at Goku and it sends him crashing to the ground. However, Goku hops up and transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Frost. As Goku immediately charges at Frost, Frost is terrified and transforms again into his true final form. Power It is noted by Vados' that Frost is the strongest in Universe 6, and that he is the best hand-to-hand combatant out of Champa's team. In his first form, Frost is comparable to Goku (who was fighting him in his base form, though not to his fullest). Upon transforming once, he was said to be stronger than Goku in base. However, upon viewing Goku become a Super Saiyan, Frost had to respond by turning into his final form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Death Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his third form. *'Chaos Wave' (カオスウェーブ) - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Transformations First Form This is the form that Frost is introduced in. In this state, Frost is able to hold his own but is slightly outmatched by Goku whom is still in his base form. Third Form When Frost transforms for the first time, he takes on an appearance similar to Frieza's third form. Frost transforms into this after he is asked by Goku to show his true power. This form gives Frost even greater power and is superior to Goku's base form giving him a massive advantage, forcing Goku to turn Super Saiyan. Final Form Frost transforms a second time into a state that is similar in appearance to Frieza's final form. He uses this form in response to Goku's Super Saiyan form. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Frost appears for the first time ever and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the seventh mission of the God Mission series (GDM7). Battles *Frost (First Form/Third Form/Final Form) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) *Frost vs. Piccolo Gallery Ae413d5575697fd28f18b8435e823225.png 5f5d40b2e09f68e254f1dd2c6aebb091.png|Frost looking around 899d93f5621529e0d72c3c753995fa7d.png|Frost in his first form 3e25da48071807f5d86b2e4db1481f61.png|Frost's fighting stance Screen Shot 2016-02-21 at 21.09.24.png|Frost smirks at Goku, Vegeta and Cabba. References ca:Frost pt-br:Frost es:Frost Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Frieza's race Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly